The World Wide Web needs to be accessible to the disabled population, which comprises a significant number of people worldwide. Accessibility design can allow websites to be accessed by users who are visually, hearing, motor or cognitively impaired. Difficulties encountered by such users when accessing a web site are many, and include the inability to view or hear content, difficulty in typing or moving a mouse and the inability to differentiate between colors. Accessibility challenges are intensified in Web 2.0 scenarios, as users may not produce accessible content. Various web accessibility standards have been established to aid web developers in producing accessible web pages and content. Such standards include W3C Web Content Accessibility Guidelines versions 1.0 and 2.0 (WCAG 1.0 and WCAG 2.0), U.S. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (Section 508) and those set forth in the Disability Discrimination Acts of Australia and the United Kingdom (DDA Australia, DDA UK).